Vehicles commonly employ fuel and oil filter assemblies which must be serviced after the engine is run for a predetermined number of miles. Each filter assembly typically includes a canister for housing the filter, and a filter cap which is screwthreadedly attached to the canister so that it can be periodically removed to service the filter.
Certain filter assemblies have filter caps with various constructions which necessitate the use of different individual tools to effect removal and replacement of the filter cap.
There is a need for a simple, versatile tool which can be used to remove and install filter caps of varying sizes and configurations.